Resin emulsions can be produced using phase inversion emulsification (PIE). PIE typically includes use of organic solvents, such as, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) and isopropyl alcohol (IPA), to dissolve the resin and then adding water to produce polyester latexes via phase change. Most organic solvents are hazardous and have to be removed from the latexes and then disposed of properly to meet environmental standards.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved process for preparing, “green,” latex without using organic solvents.